


Erroneous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [147]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva's plot is revealed. Or is it? A sequel to copious.</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erroneous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/26/1999 for the word [erroneous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/26/erroneous).
> 
> erroneous  
> Containing or characterized by error; as,"erroneous conclusions."
> 
> I apologize for not showing why the decisions are erroneous. It will be revealed soon.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), and [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894). 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Erroneous

Ziva finally completed the set of paperwork Gibbs had given her and returned it to his desk for him to deal with. Frustrated beyond words and clearly understanding now that she would not be treated as she deserved on this team, she made the erroneous decision to move up the time table on the op she was working for her father without informing him.

She started sucking the servers dry of information as fast as she could not caring that it would make it more obvious that she was stealing all the information she had access to. It was setup to directly transfer the information from the NCIS server to a server in Israel. Her dad noticed the increase in information appearing in Israel and called her, but she ignored him not interested in what he had to say about the time table being sped up.

Gibbs and Tony still hadn’t returned from wherever they vanished to after Gibbs dumped a ton of paperwork on her, so Ziva decided she’d had enough for the day and left. The computer would continue transferring the information to Israel, she didn’t need to be here for that. She also didn’t care that it was only 2pm and a lot earlier than Gibbs would ever let them leave. She was done listening to Gibbs and his lap dog. 

They had proven they didn’t deserve her respecting them because of the disrespect they were showing to her. There was no reason in her listening to them. It would serve no purpose as they were clearly discriminating against her. 

If this was Israel, she would have tried to take their position through force since they clearly didn’t deserve it. She knew that wasn’t allowed in the US and even after multiple years in NCIS, the US court system still made no sense to her, so she didn’t even think to try the courts. Instead, she would do her best to do the most damage to them and NCIS as she could before she left and returned to Israel and moved onto the next op her father had for her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999) follows after this one though it's also the next one in dictionary.com order as well.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
